All we need is love
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: It's a long time ago I began this story,   so it might be a bit ooc, because I don't watch KHR anymore.  Oh, & I don't own any of the characters..    Enjoy  :


_I love you more than just a friend  
>Although this may be wrong<br>My feelings that I have for you  
>Are really true and strong.<em>

Haru knows she shouldn't love her like that. 'Kyoko-chan is with Tsuna-san now', she told herself. Haru shook her head. This is all just so wrong. Tsuna-san is meant to be gay. He doesn't really like Kyoko-chan. Not as a lover anyway, and now he has her in his grip. Not because he wants to be mean, but because he loves her so much as a friend. He doesn't even know himself that he doesn't really love Kyoko-chan. But Haru does, and she's worried about Kyoko-chan. Because Kyoko-chan does everything he wants, and she probably wouldn't believe Haru, if she told her that Tsuna-san was gay. Haru wonders if she even knows Tsuna-san and Haru were an item. But Haru remembers everything he said to her when their relationship ended, and that information might help Kyoko-chan to believe her.

'Haru-chan?' Kyoko-chan walked in Haru's room. Haru almost wanted to pretend that she was sleeping when she regained it was just Kyoko-chan. 'Can I come in?' Haru blushed, You can't think perverted now, Haru! 'Yeah of course, what's wrong?' Kyoko-chan walks in and sat on Haru's bed. Haru saw tears in her eyes, when the moonlight shone upon her face. 'Come here and lie next to me, Haru will take care of you.' Kyoko-chan nodded and lied next to Haru. 'Tsuna-san?' Haru asked soft. 'It's like I can't do a thing right. I feel so useless.' Kyoko-chan replied. 'Don't say that.' Kyoko-chan smiled weakly. 'You're always so nice for me, but I know it's the true. I tried to change, but it didn't work. It's a lot harder than I thought.' There were welling tears up in Haru eyes as well. 'Of course.' Kyoko-chan looked surprised at Haru. 'What do you mean?' Haru sights sad. 'Kyoko-chan, you won't change if you're not doing it for yourself.' Kyoko-chan sat up. 'But I also want to change for myself!' Haru shook her head. 'No, you want to change yourself because of Tsuna-san. Have you ever thought that you're not the one who's wrong? Have you ever thought that Tsuna-san might not be the 'one' for you? There's more in the world than just Tsuna-san.' Haru can't believe she is having this conversation with her. Kyoko-chan should be the smart one. But something changed when Kyoko-chan fell in love with Tsuna-san, and it changed Haru as well. Kyoko-chan tried to dry her tears, but she failed. 'How can you say that? Tsuna-san is great! I know I'm wrong, even he admits that I have to change!' The tears are now streaming over my cheeks. 'He said that? Has he lost his mind?' More tears are streaming over Kyoko-chan's cheeks now. 'Why do you hate him so much? Ever since the moment that I told you that I liked him you acted weird!' Haru looked her right into her eyes. 'Because he told me he was gay, he told me that, because of me he knew for sure that he was gay.' Kyoko-chan shook her head. 'You're a liar.' She stood up and walked to her own room, leaving Haru alone in her bed with an awful feeling.

The next day Kyoko-chan ignored Haru when they were with their friend group. Tsuna-san noticed it and gave Kyoko-chan a concerned look. He jumped when he saw Haru suddenly right befor him. 'We need to talk,' Haru said in a serious voice. Tsuna-san nodded uncertain. 'You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Juudaime!' Gokudera interfered in their chat. 'It's okay, Gokudera,' he said uncertain. Haru walked away with Tsuna-san. 'So, what did you want to talk about?' Tsuna-san seemed nervous. 'Kyoko-chan.' Haru said resolute. 'Haru doesn't think it's fair how you treat her. Haru knows you're gay for sure. And Haru knows you have a deep crush on Hibari-san. She saw that a deep red color appeared on Tsuna-san's cheeks. 'And no, Haru won't tell anyone. But you have to promise me that you'll at least think about what you're doing to Kyoko-chan. You said she has to change, but we both now that the only think that needs to change here is your relationship with her.' Tsuna-san nodded, 'Thanks, Haru-chan, I think.. you're right.' Haru smiled, she didn't expect him to give in so easily. 'Make your fault right as soon as possible, now there isn't too much damage done. Tsuna-san nodded and walked back to their friend groep. 'Do you want to talk?' he asked Kyoko-chan gently. Kyoko-chan nodded and they walked away. 'Juudaime?' Gokudera asked concerned. 'We're taking a walk, see you back in ten minutes.' Haru played with i-Pin and Lambo while watching them walk away. When they came back a quarter later Kyoko-chan had red eyes and Tsuna-san had even a more guilty look on his face than before. Haru felt sorry for both of them. Haru knew Tsuna-san cared deeply for her. And that if he wasn't gay, he would definitely fall in love with her. But right now Haru knew there was only one person in this small town Tsuna-san loved with whole his heart. And that person was in his beloved school right now. She stood up. 'Haru's going home now', she looked at Kyoko-chan-chan. If anyone needs me they'll find me there.'

The bell rang. 'I'll go! Haru called to my parents. Haru had a strong feeling this was Kyoko-chan, and she was right. 'Haru-chan , I'm so sorry, you were right all the time, and I told you that you were a liar,' Kyoko-chan cried, ' I used to be the smarter and calmer one, and look what this did to our relationship!' I hugged her. Don't worry, Haru knows that Tsuna-san didn't mean it. Kyoko-chan sniffed, 'but I was right about me being useless.' I shook my head. 'Kyoko-chan, you're a great person, and there are lots of people who love you.' Kyoko-chan shook her own head this time. 'Say one name,' she said with a hoarse voice, 'tell me one name of a person who loves me more than just as friends. I don't why I did it, but I kissed her on her lips. Something told me this was the right thing to do right now. She struggled first, but then she kissed me back. After a long kiss Haru said, 'Haru does,' and for the first time, Haru saw a real smile on Kyoko's face.


End file.
